Those Midsummer Nights
by sparklystilinski
Summary: It's been a while since Stiles has felt anything relevant to love ever since he lost feelings for Lydia, and instead became rather good friends with her. But now as he begins to feel the start of something new budding with someone unexpected, will things finally go his way, or will he sink under than ice once more? (Sterek Fanficiton Story)
1. Antidote

The world of the supernatural can be, confusing -to say the least- at times. You have your standard werewolves, vampires, and after that things get complicated. Among those few infamous creatures are the hidden, ancient beings that walk among the Earth, the type that lay far beneath the barrier that divides humans and monsters.

Yet despite how puzzling the lesser known can be, that doesn't necessarily exempt the "common folk" of the 2nd realm from the same analogy. In some ways they all seemed equally full of mysteries, the type that had been unsolvable to humans and monsters alike for years. And it was no exception that this trope still was true to this very day.

In fact, to Stiles, werewolves seemed just as odd as the rest. He was aware of the basics though. They had fangs, their eye color -during a change- would present their status, and their transformation was highest at the moons peak. And although he was still relatively new to these traits, he had adapted quite well with Scott possessing them. Although he did have to admit watching hair grow out of his best friend's face would never not be fucking weird.

But overall, the only thing he really did understand was _just_ the basics. The sole diverse quality of a werewolf he did understand was how one could evolve (as well as devolve) into a Kanima, but that rarely ever happened, so after the whole Jackson and Matt charade it wasn't of much use.

And then there was Derek Hale, he was by far one of the most troublesome mysteries of all. Despite the rest of his ponderings, that scruffy, dark persona that was Derek always echoed back into Stiles' thoughts. Of course he never understood why, he had tried to last summer, but as always there was no luck.

On top of that, there was something about Derek, and even as Stiles laid in his bed that night he could feel it. Something that just seemed to click between them. He had no clue if Derek's feelings were mutual, and he wasn't even sure exactly what his own emotions were, but when pertaining to the subject of him and Derek it always felt oddly warm and fuzzy. So for some obscure reason, Stiles had to decide to reevaluate his unidentified aura that beamed whilst Derek was present, as well as when he roamed in his thoughts.

Stiles reached a hand over to his nightstand, knocking several trinkets over before his hand felt the cold metal exterior of his lamp. He switched it on, illuminating the dull room in an instant, and sat upright as to clear his thoughts.

"What is it about you?" Stiles whispered timidly whilst running a hand through his oak colored hair, his mind felt no relief as a result.

He shut his eyes tight, trying to erase Derek from his consciousness. It worked every now and then, he knew from previous attempts of course. It had to work this time though, right? After all it worked for Lydia all those months ago. Speaking of Lydia, what had even happened with the feelings that he used to feel so strongly of?

He could remember it like yesterday, seeing Lydia and getting butterflies in his stomach. Feeling that having her in his thoughts should be a forbidden treasure, and then one day it all went away like a wind current. One day he was in love, and the next full of void and bitterness. Well maybe saying he felt bitter was an exaggeration, but what he once felt was gone. Utterly and completely gone.

Now he and Lydia were tight knitted friends, rather than what seemed to be start crossed lovers at first. Odd, isn't it?

Stiles placed a hand over his face, his method failed as he had presumed. Derek's face, presence, and voice still lingered within his head. Stiles laughed at his misfortune, pathetic, wasn't he? He had felt so strong in earlier days, and all of a sudden his toughest problem was no longer a monster, or a threat, it was a boy. A stupid, idiotic, overly pushy werewolf that just wouldn't budge the slightest.

He felt like it should be easy to get Derek out of his head.

If anything Derek was actually quite annoying, always pushing Stiles around, although he knew this was only Derek's way of showing him he cared. What an odd way to portray such a thing, Stiles thought himself as he tossed his body back onto the mattress.

Stiles propped up his hand in front of his face, tracing the sapphire veins with his eyes in repetitive patterns. Often this would help him calm down about something, he had done it often around his mother's death. However, there was little luck this time.

"Come on, come on," Stiles said breathily, taking in little spurts of air in a third attempt for comfort.

Stiles gave up that time, reaching back over to his nightstand for a glass of water. Upon picking it up it felt weightless, probably empty. He set the transparent glass back onto the wooden surface, and ruffling the covers until his whole body was exposed to the chill of the night.

"Fuck, nice to see that nothing's gonna go my way,"

He sat up out of bed then, reclaiming the glass and made his way to the refrigerator downstairs. The cold tile floor contrasted with his feelings, clashing with the warm dazed thought of Derek his heart seemed to slow.

Stiles placed the glass under the small pocket in the front of the large machine, filling it with icy cold water. He propped his back up against the icy fridge exterior, taking small sips of the water, staring up into the skylight above his head.

The stars looked beautiful, tones of blue and white (and maybe hints of yellow) filled his view. A color scheme to drool over if anything, Stiles adored it much.

He sank down to the floor, now residing by the fridge's lower portion. He needed to work this out, and he needed to work it out now. The one thing tht was clear, was that he had felt this feeling before, that's why he tried the same remedies.

That's when it hit him.

"Shit, oh my g-" Stiles exclaimed, he had gotten ahold of where this familiar feeling was from.

"Fuck," He added, feeling a sense of shock upon the relapse of realization.

He understood it now, what this feeling was. He had felt it since 3rd grade, since he knew Lydia. But now it seemed the arrow was more aimed towards Derek Hale.

It, the _emotion_ , was _love_ , and Stiles was terrified.


	2. The Truth About Fire

Yesterday had been troubling to say the least. For starters, Stiles was definitely on the verge of questioning his sexuality. Not to say that he was scared about it, but it hands down wasn't something he was 100% comfortable with yet. Next on the list of woes, was the "Derek thing" as Stiles had now begun to call it. The Derek thing was strange as well, it hadn't come up out of the blue but still it had hit him like a train wreck, full on and hard.

When you put it all together, Stiles was just nervous. Nervous about what to tell Scott, Lydia, _Derek_. Of course if he wanted to saying nothing pertaining to the subject, he wouldn't, but he needed to tell someone. He needed to let all the weight on his chest go, maybe that would help him gain control of his feelings again.

"Stiles?" A voice on the outside called out.

"Hello? Earth to Stilinski?" The voice let out again.

Upon Stiles recalling the tone of dialect, he was skyrocketed out of his mind and back to reality.

"Ack!" Stiles yelped out, pulling himself away from the redhead that stood no less than 5 inches from his face.

"I thought that would do it, you've just been standing there like an idiot for the past five minutes, would've missed the bus if it wasn't for me," Lydia claimed as she turned away, beginning to board the yellow vehicle in front of her.

She turned back to her friend for a second, stopping the bounce in her step.

"What would you do without me?" She asked sarcastically, then proceeded to fade into the interior.

Stiles chuckled at her remark, and then began following after Lydia. Eventually taking refuge in the seat next to hers.

"So, what do you think?" Lydia asked, simultaneously pulling out a tube of lipstick from her purse as Stiles sat down.

"It's called Wet and Wild!"

Stiles scratched the back of his neck.

"I don't know, it's nice?" He claimed, his face riddled with confusion.

"I'll take that as a complime-" Lydia started, but was cut off by the bus jabbing into motion.

Her face contorted as she shot a demeaning expression towards the driver, who sat far away in the upper seat. She leaned closer to Stiles.

"This, THIS is why I always complain about the drivers," She whispered in disbelief, Stiles shook his head in agreement.

Stiles turned his attention to the window beside him, watching the suburban houses fly by, nearly every single one laced with the same design and color scheme. It was quite boring actually, for every other residence to be a complete copy. However, Stiles could've cared less, as long as his mind was off of Derek that was good enough.

-(: : :)-

In a matter of 10 or so minutes, the machine pulled into the school's entrance. The inhibitors of the bus unloaded onto campus one by one, as if they were forced to walk the plank. Lydia and Stiles were the last to arrive on the school grounds, and from there the school day commenced.

The duo made small talk as they entered the school, mostly about the absurd heat Beacon Hills had been subjected to lately, but they also inquired about what they each had planned for the following weekend.

As soon as Lydia shut her trap about how she had this whole weekend planned to stay in and watch every Leonardo DiCaprio movie ever made, Stiles finally was able to answer. Lydia's eyes widened as Stiles words rolled off his tongue.

"NOTHING, You're literally doing nothing this weekend?" Lydia exclaimed as the two arrived at their lockers.

Stiles rotated the lock, pausing to talk to Lydia in-between numbers.

"Mmm, nope, unless you count nothing as something, or is something nothing, or-" Stiles mouth shut as Lydia slammed her locker closed to grab his attention.

"Stiles! It was just a question!" Lydia said, now holding several books and an array of supplies in her arms.

"But anyway, if you're still being a loner by the time tomorrow comes around, call me, maybe me, you, Allison and Scott can like, go to the mall or something,"

Lydia walked away while flashing a quick grin to Stiles, heels clicking loudly as she turned the corner leaving the boy to himself. That girl, she was something alright. But Stiles loved her, she was one his best friends and that would never change.

"Just one last number…" Stiles said to himself, as he focused on the lock once more.

Upon inputting the final integer in the locks code, a pair of hands slammed down onto Stiles shoulders. Turning around hastily his eyes fixated on a smiling Scott with a dopey expression pasted on his face, in turn things were now falling out Stiles' locker due to this. Stiles leaned down to pick up his belongings, Scott being the comrade he was helped as well.

"What was that for?" Stiles inquired, setting his chemistry book back into the azure locker.

"I don't know, just feeling really antsy today," Scott replied, shooting a curled up paper ball back into the locker.

"Well, don't get all up on me like…like that," Stiles complained, closing out his statement by somehow shutting the budging compartment beside him.

Scott apologized for the shock he caused Stiles, and the two headed off for their first class together. Once they had reached the door, Scott swung it open for Stiles and then headed in himself. Most of the seats were vacant seeing as the bell hadn't rung yet, but still Scott scoped out which spot looked desirable.

Stiles slouched down in the seat he had chosen, placing his hands behind his head and shutting his eyes. He threw up a finger and rotated it in circles.

"Just pick one Scotty-boy, they're literally all empty," Stiles cried out, he didn't have to open his eyes to know what Scott was doing.

Scott rolled his eyes, eventually taking the seat next to Stiles as presumed. He watched the clock hand go by to pass the remaining three minutes and fifty-two seconds until class started. It was tedious really, but Stiles seemed relaxed and he didn't want to disturb his friend. Then again, with Scott being Scott, that truth didn't last very long.

Scott tugged on Stiles red flannel jacket.

"Stiles?" Scott asked.

Stiles groaned and turned away from Scott, almost falling out of the chair he had curled up in. He sat upright before turning out of the plastic seat completely, luckily Scott hadn't seemed to take notice.

He pursed his lips.

"What do ya want?" He asked, adjusting his jacket so it laid symmetrical on his shoulders.

"Are you, uh…" Scott began, stopping to adjust his position in the seat.

"Are you doing anything after school, Allison's going out of town and we had plans to hang out and now my schedules blank, so I was wondering if you'd want to switch with her?" Scott let out right before a couple of other students entered the room.

Stiles thought about it, though he did say earlier he felt alone time was the best antidote for his conundrum, but maybe he could use some time with Scott. If the boy was lucky, he'd be able to tell Scott about his feelings for Derek. But that was if he could get past the tribulations of his new found interest.

It seemed doable though, he had gotten through much worse than this. So after what seemed to be longer than the few seconds that he had pondered his decision, Stiles decided it was for the best to go with Scott's plan.

"Um, yeah, sure man," Stiles said, bobbing his head up and down as if Scott wouldn't understand.

Scott clapped his hands together loudly, confirming with to meeting up with Stiles straight after school. Then, almost like the conversation was meant to be, the bell rung. Stiles just needed to survive seven hours until he could quite possibly rid himself of the awkwardness he felt, he wasn't the best with waiting, but if it had to be done that was all he could do.

School went on and on for what seemed like forever, until finally the last bell of the day rung. Stiles had run into Lydia before leaving, who of course was a tad bit upset that he decided to go with Scott after school instead of her. However, she forgave him, and then boarded the bus for the second time. Then directly after, Stiles met up with Scott outside.

"So…where's your Jeep?" Scott asked, surveying the school parking lot.

"It broke down last week, you were there, don't you remember?"

Scott shook his head, and the duo shared a laugh before deciding to take home a bus instead. As the two climbed into the vehicle, they were met by the call of their names.

"Scott, Stiles, over here!" A voice called out, Stiles looked around before finding Allison bearing a smile at them, she sat in a seat near the middle of the bus.

Scott and Stiles took the same seat Allison sat in. Having three to a seat was a bit cramped but they all didn't mind. All of them except for Stiles, who having received the outermost seat was practically falling into the aisle.

The bus pulled off in a smooth manner, Stiles thought of how Lydia always complained about the school's transportation system and its flaws. If they had ridden this bus in the morning and afternoon rather than their own, Lydia would've been as quiet as a mouse when it came to what troubled her.

"So, Scott told me you're leaving Beacon Hills for the weekend?" Stiles asked, barley holding onto the seat with all his might.

"Yeah, we're going to Satellite Valley, it something that has to do with my family history, I don't know really," Allison replied whilst taking a hold of Scott's hand.

"ooh, bring me back a souvenir!" Stiles said excitedly. Maybe a bit too excitedly, because right after he finished his remark he landed straight onto the aisle painfully. He pulled himself back onto the seat, Allison and Scott cringed.

"It's all good, it's all good,"

"Are you sure?" Allison asked biting her lip.

Stiles' face went blank.

"Shit, never mind ow ow owwwww," He moaned out, grabbing his leg that he had landed on.

"God I hate the bus," Stiles whispered, causing Allison and Scott to chuckle under their breath.

-(: : :)-

Scott unlocked his front door, letting himself and Stiles enter the residence. Stiles set his backpack down onto the high chair by the bar, taking in the familiar place. Scott instead hung his up on the rack by the front door.

"So, what do you want to do?" Scott asked, Stiles replied only by shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I was original just gonna head up to my room with Ally, sooo," Scott said, hoping Stiles would take the hint.

Luckily Stiles did.

The two guided themselves to Scott's room, talking about the Alpha pack, and other problems along the way.

Stiles pushed open Scotts bedroom door.

"I'm honestly just kind of scared about it," Stiles remarked.

Scott furrowed his brows.

"Why? Well, I mean I get why but…why?" Scott asked oddly, Stiles was dazed by his question.

"I thought you of all people would know, you think I want you, or, I don't know, Derek to get hurt?" Stiles asked, he was starting to get worked up upon answering.

"Alright I get it, I get worried about Allison like that sometimes, and of course you to, you know you're just…" Scott stopped himself.

Stiles grabbed Scott's arm before he could sit on top of his bed. Scott turned around, confused by Stiles' actions.

"I'm _what?_ "

" _Human?_ "

Scott hung his head as Stiles let go of him.

"Yeah…"

"But I don't mean you can't hold your own, I just...you know what I'm trying to say,"

Stiles shook his head as he crashed down onto a beanbag.

"I guess I do,"

Stiles regretted starting the small argument, things had gotten awkward now. However, there was still the whole reason that Stiles had really came over, if there was anything that he needed to talk about, it was that.

Stiles looked out the window, and at the trees in Scotts front yard. What was he going to do? If he tells Scott, it either goes two ways. One, Scott doesn't care at all. Or two…Stiles paused, looking a Scott scroll through his phone. This was _Scott_ he was talking about. He had told Scott practically everything, when he couldn't tell Lydia he would always go to Scott. He could trust Scott.

He _had_ to tell Scott.

Stiles bit his lip, blinking hard a couple times out of preparation. He pressed his inhaler into his mouth, feeling a release of cool air into his lungs. He was ready…he thought.

"Um, S-Scott?" Stiles asked timidly.

"Yeaaaaah?" Scott replied, smiling at his phone before putting it away. Probably a text from Allison.

"I, I need to tell you something,"

"Oh no, did you get bit, is something wrong, if something is Stiles you need to tell me now," Scott said in a worried manner, although Stiles found this oddly humorous he still appreciated to know that his friend cared.

"No, nothing's wrong, well sort of wrong maybe,"

"Okay, so what is it then?" Scott continued, going to sit on the floor next to his friend.

Stiles went silent, his eyes staring straight through Scott. His mind filled with impossible what if's and what now's. Scott waved his hand in front of Stiles, tugging slightly on his flannel jacket to gain his attention.

"Sorry, I'm a little shaken up," Stiles apologized, he felt like he was about to burst.

Scott pressed a hand to Stiles' shoulder kindly.

"Dude, it's okay, just tell me what's up,"

Stiles regained his stance, still keeping his gaze on Scott's wood flooring beneath him. It was now or never, no matter how nervous he was, now was the time, telling Scott had become a bare necessity.

Stiles opened his mouth slightly, parting his lips as to let his desired expression flow.

"I think I like Derek" Stiles said in an inaudible tone.

Scott chuckled, taking bits of humor from Stiles unbreakable dialect.

"I- you're gonna have to speak up!" Scott exclaimed happily.

"I think," Stiles began

"Okay, go on," Scott prodded.

"IIikeDerekHale," Stiles continued, purposely picking up the pace in his second phrase.

Scott spun around in exhaustion, throwing his hands up in the arm and firmly stomping his foot on the ground upon Stiles reclaiming his front view. He grabbed his best friend by the arms, shaking him around.

"STILES. TELL. ME." Scott said playfully, still engulfed with serendipity for some unknown reason.

Stiles shrugged Scotts hands off his body, leaning back down to grab his backpack and belongings. Scott furrowed his brows, Stiles had just arrived, was he leaving already? And even without telling him what troubled him? No, Scott was going to be serious now, he was going to be the best friend he could be in this moment.

"Stiles, come on, you know you can tell me anything," Scott tried again, however he didn't seem to have much luck.

"Look, I know this is gonna sound cliché or something like that, but this thing's gonna spread like fire, it'll start out small, and, and I don't want to see the flames consume you Stiles, you know that,"

"It's the truth, the truth about fire, please Stiles,"

Stiles started heading out of Scott's room unexpectedly.

"Stiles, wai-" Scott started, but was cut off by the sight of Stiles turning to him with a tear running down his cheek.

Silence fell over the household, the two held a gaze on each other before Stiles continued on his way to leave the residence. Scott let him leave willingly, if Stiles wasn't ready to tell him his secret, he couldn't make him. He would wait as long as it tak-

 _ **PING**_

Scott's werewolf sense pinged in turn with the ring of his phone, flipping it out of his pocket he was pleasantly surprised. Stiles had texted him something, maybe this was it, his big secret revealed possibly? It was probably something stupid like Scott had thought at first, but enough to make the boy cry? He began to feel wrong about his previous predictions.

Scott unlocked the phone with the slide of his pointer finger across the lacquered screen, cupping his hand to his mouth as he went over Stiles' message.

 **[** _From:_ _**Stiles**_ , **Sent 5:29]**

 **{I think I'm in love with Derek…I don't know what to do}**

"Holy shit," Scott whispered.

Well then, this was _something_ , wasn't it?

\- x o x -

[ _**This took me too long, lmao. Like I started this a week or two (I think) ago. But anyway I hope this is good enough! I'll try to post the next chapter sometime within the next two weeks. Thanks for reading!**_ _P.S: Also I actually spell checked it this time so now I don't have some weird misspelled words, go me I'm so efficient! ]_


	3. (Updates) 1

HMMM WHERE HAVE I BEEN?

Well, this is the chapter where I tell you just that.

Basically for the last 2 weeks or so I've been on vacation, so that is essentially the reason there was no updating for the past…um, the past few weeks I've been gone (I don't know the exact number). However now I'm back at home and I'll continue TMSN as soon as I can. Thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this!

(Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the next 7 days)


End file.
